Wire to Wire
by Araceil
Summary: A collection of Namikaze Minato/Harry Potter drabbles and oneshots. Canon and AU compatible. Some Mature content.
1. Introductions

**Hehe, a collection of drabbles, one-shots and anything that really comes to my mind featuring this pairing or these particular characters. I'm kicking off with the 100 Themes as its a good platform for a lazy writer – which I am XDD They will not all fit in with either Naruto canon or Harry Potter canon.**

_000_

**Title:** Introductions

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Introduction

**Summary:** It all started at a dinner party...

**Warning:** Slughorn?

_000_

It all started with a simple introduction at, of all things, a dinner party.

"Mister Namiecayzee, this is Harry Potter. The Gryffindor Nimbus," Horace Slughorn declared grandly, sweeping an arm back as if to present the young man who was stood, rather long-sufferingly, at his side to the foreign Ninja. "Harry, my boy, this is Menatoe Namiecayzee the student of an old protégée of mine," Slughorn bragged, puffing himself up self-importantly. Green eyes slid down to him and a sardonic smirk quirked the corners of thin pale lips.

"I'm sure," the dark haired man agreed quietly. At this point, Minato had to hide his grin behind his wine glass. He sincerely doubted, apparently almost as much as this Harii, that Horace-san had even met his teacher. Afterall, Fukusaku-dono rarely left the Mountain unless Jiraiya particularly needed his help. It had come as quite a surprise to Minato when the elderly toad sage had suggested he explore the region of humans who used Natural Chakra in order to get a better idea of just what it was capable of. The Senjutsu uses were... incredible, he had never seen anything like it, if only _half_ of those uses could be implemented in Konoha they would be sitting pretty at the top of the food chain for many, many decades to come. The people on the other hand, could only be described as soft, fat and frivolous beyond imagination. It was like being surrounded by a hundred Daimyous and each of them considering themselves too good to breathe the same air as each other.

With a few exceptions, he allowed, observing the thin young man in front of him.

There couldn't have been more than a handful of years separating their ages. His face was almost fae-like, thin and sharp with high-cheek bones, a thin nose that upturned slightly at the tip, dark eyebrows that arched over a pair of almost unnaturally green eyes that saw a lot more than they gave away. Long black hair that hung to his shoulders in a complete fly-away mess, as if the owner had just given up even attempting to tame it and left it to its own devices. Clad in clean straight cut black robes, he was as different as night was to day in comparison to the portly man beside him gaudy purple and gold robes with all the bells and whistles that he believed a man of his stature should possess.

"I'll leave you two alone, I believe I see Miss Granger waiting for a dance," the portly man proclaimed, throwing a wink at the dark haired young man who simply nodded while hiding a small smile behind his glass. And just like that, the two of them were left alone.

"_I really must apologise on behalf of Professor Slughorn, Namikaze-san,_" the dark haired man spoke, taking the blond by surprise as he flawlessly spoke his home-language with only a very clear cut accent. "_He has, unfortunately, no talent for languages._"

Minato grinned, "_I'm just relieved someone here knows my own. I'm still finding it difficult wrapping my tongue around yours, I'm afraid._" Harii merely inclined his head, smiling slightly in amused understanding, as if he found this whole party to be a very funny joke that only he understood and found it even funnier to hold that over people's heads. "_How did you come to learn it, if I may ask?_" It always paid to be polite to these Daimyou types.

Harii however, just chuckled, "_Would you believe me if I said it was Gamabunta?_" he asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Minato choked on his drink and the Wizard just laughed.

_**000**_

**XDDD A very different Slug-Club and a very different Harry Potter. Oh what fun I shall have! **


	2. Foolish

_**000**_

**Title:** Foolish

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** Love

**Summary:** On his death bed, Minato realises he's an idiot

**Warning:** Nothing in particular.

_**000**_

In those last seconds, as he stared up at the Shinigami, feeling the icy fingers digging away at his soul, Minato reflected.

His life.

All his mistakes. His successes.

His loves...

And as the last of the warmth left him and he saw his body lying beneath him on the rain soaked ground it wasn't Kushina, his wife, who lay beside him, her still swollen stomach bloody with the wound he tried to save her from, that he thought of.

It was of the dark haired man who came racing onto the scene, his eyes not on their bodies, but on Minato as he was lifted to the mouth of the Death God. His green eyes widening in horror and anguish.

He had been an idiot to ignore what had been in front of him all along as a scream tore the air.

_"MINATO!"_

_**000**_

**Fin **


	3. Light

_**000**_

**Title:** Light

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Light

**Summary:** When all you know is darkness, sometimes you need a little help to find the light.

**Warning:** Mentions of cannibalism, attempted rape

_**000**_

The cells were dank and horrible, the smell of open drains, blood and disease filled your lungs with poison and made you as filthy and sick inside as you were outside.

There were no locks or doors in this horrible prison, there was no need.

Green eyed stared up at the flawless ceiling he couldn't see above him, soon it would be feeding time and others could come. He sighed, silent and tired as he turned and walked away. He would come back and scavenge what was left once the frenzy had died down. If he were lucky, there would be some morsel of food still clenched within the teeth of a corpse before it got dragged off and eaten. The body as well as the food.

In this place of darkness and cruelty, he was the last sane man standing and while that was enough to give all other predators within this place pause, it would not stop them taking their meal out of him should he get in their way at Feeding time.

Almost on cue he heard the ceiling rumble open with the sound of those Earth Techniques the people of this country specialised in, and equally on cue, he heard the shrieking, skittering and howling of his housemates as shadows flickered through the tunnels. He flattened himself into a crack in the wall, sliding through into a separate chamber and carried on walking, hand trailing the wall so he would know where he was as his eyes were useless in this darkness. Sleeping on the ground was dangerous in this place so he climbed until he found his safe-haven, a niche in the ceiling where he curled up in the tattered remains of his old winter-cloak and waited until the screaming stopped.

It was more chaotic than usual today, the screaming was louder and there were roars occasionally, which meant dominance battles and orgies once they were finished. He sighed and turned away from the gap in order to burrow himself deeper into his cloak. He would not be eating tonight.

Eventually it fell silent within the corridors, only the occasional shriek and roar echoing back to him.

He frowned, hearing muted thumps overheard and felt the rocks around him shudder.

An avalanche? He rolled out of his niche, taking his cloak along with him as he landed in a silent crouch in the middle of his small room. They were uncommon but not unheard of. He had been in this place for five years now and he had already been given the misfortune of being caught in one, it was terrifying and suffocating and he had been so beyond lucky that he hadn't died. Being small and thin had come in handy when he had been forced to crawl out of there.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps drew him out of his memories.

"Hurry, this way! The rock is stronger, it should be safe!" a male voice shouted as more and more feet headed his way.

Harry looked around desperately, uncertain of why he was filled with such fear.

All of a sudden, a 'tink' sound hit his ears and the whole world exploded in white. He screamed as the flashbang burned his eyes, blinding him and sending him into a panic as he scrambled backwards, his ears ringing and unable to ear as he felt the ground beneath his barefeet shuddering with the approach of several people. He felt his back hit a wall as he withdrew into as tight a ball as possible, whimpering hoarsely as he desperately rubbed at his streaming eyes.

He couldn't hear anything but he definitely felt the heavy footfalls approaching him and cringed back, fingers searching for a weapon, anything, the sharp edge of a rock or the blunt smooth surface of something to crush their skull.

He could smell the approach of the hand, it smelt heavily of fresh blood and he tried to duck away and run but the hand closed in cruelly on his hair and pulled him back, slamming him roughly against the wall.

Almost as if he were swimming, he could hear their voices now. Male, rough.

"-ctually sane."

"Must be a tough cookie not to crack in this place. You recognise him?"

"No, before my time. I'd recognise a face like that."

Wet fingers traced their way down his cheek and he tried to pull away as the scent of blood filled his nose.

"Red looks good on him."

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

"Yeah, but its been what? Two years since we've been allowed back to the Capitol? That's a long time to go without seeing the Wife if you know what I mean. Greedy bitch probably already found herself a man on the side so why can't I have a little fun of my own?"

"He's a man and he's been in this place longer than we've had to Oversee it. Kami-sama only knows how many diseases he's got."

A laugh and the same cold hand that touched his face had his wrist and there was a hot, unpleasant tingle in his abdomen.

"Concerns laid to rest, my friend. Clean as a Fire Country Hospital."

"That doesn't change the fact its a dude!"

"Like I give a fuck. A hole's a hole. That Yellow Flash bastard's just gunna cut my throat, I'm at least going to enjoy the last half an hour of my life!"

He croaked in alarm as cold hands began to pull at his clothing, the smell of blood becoming overpowering as hot air brushed over his collar, his baggy prison issue clothing hanging off his bony shoulders as he was shoved back onto the floor. He kicked out and clawed at the floor, trying to pull himself away but the grip on his thigh was too strong.

The distinct, clean shwipping sound of a blade through the air made him freeze as he felt the fabric around his legs and arms get shredded.

CLANG

Metal on rock, an inch from his ear.

"Yeah, you know what that is, don't you? Heheh, you just hold still and take it all in like a good little boy or that'll find its way into your eye."

"Sick freak."

"If you don't like it, don't fucking watch!"

Another laugh, this one puffing hotly over his now bare chest as something hot, rough and wet scraped up his belly-button. A tongue. He twitched and tried to cringe away and gasped as teeth clamped down on his skin.

CRACK

"Shit!"

SHWING

He flinched, trembling as hot, thick blood splashed across his face and stomach, the heat from the man above him vanishing as a third person roughly hauled him off and threw him unceremoniously into the corner of the room. He continued to shiver, not daring to move, eyes screwed tightly shut and flinched as a cloth touched his face. It was cold and wet and gentle.

"You're alright now, they're gone," the third voice told him, it was low and soothing. It actually sounded like it cared, something he was entirely unused to. New arrivals tended to be tortured so badly they were caught and killed and eaten before they managed to recover enough to even be lucid enough to speak. He avoided the new arrivals as they tried to latch onto him as the last sane man present, but he wasn't stupid enough to get attached. They would just die. Either from lack of food, infection, the Madness or the others eventually got them.

Gentle hands were pulling him up into a sitting position. Out of reflex, he pushed his back against the wall.

"Hey, shhh, its alright. I won't hurt you. I promise. Let's get you out of here. Here, the light, it hurts your eyes, right?" the voice continued and he flinched as something touched his face. Warm fingers gently pushing something around his head, not caring one whit over how dirty and matted his hair was – and likely infested with lice if he was honest. There was a pause and it took him a moment to realise that something heavy had been tied over his eyes, blocking his vision. Cloth with a metal headplate. Fingers gently traced the engraving, a leaf?

The warm hands lifted him easily back onto his feet.

"Come on, let's go." He wanted to follow the voice. But he was scared.

It must have shown because a moment later an equally warm arm was around his shoulders and the rough fabric and familiar smell of his cloak was fluttering around him.

"My name's Minato. What's yours?" the voice asked, gently steering him somewhere. Out of reflex, his arm slid out from under the cloak to trail on the wall, familiar etchings and groves sending him information. They were going back to the Feeding Hall. "Watch your step here. There we go, lift your foot, up, forward, just a little more, there we go, just hop over now." The wall was wet and sticky as he did as he was told, he must have been stepping over a body. The smell told him that it was one of the others, the Leader's female.

He opened his mouth but all that came out was a rough croak.

"Alright, you tell me when we've got some water into you. That throat sounds pretty dry. Here we go. I'm going to pick you up now and jump out, okay? Try not to panic. Hm? What's wrong?"

He had stopped, just before reaching the opening to the hall, he could hear the sounds of fighting nearby and the blood that streaked the sand squelched between his toes. He would see the light brought the weave of the fabric, it stained his eyelids red and made them ache. He was scared, he didn't want to go, the light hurt.

"Minato! We gotta get outta here, they're planning on bringing the whole place down around us!" another voice shouted.

"Right! Sorry about this but we really do have to get out of here."

He had a split second to wonder what that meant before his feet left the ground. Powerful arms enclosed around him, pressing him against a warm, solid chest. Suddenly the air washed rapidly across his skin and he felt it. The light.

It was warm.

_**000**_

**I quite like this one, I may continue it.**


	4. Hair fetish

_**000**_

**Title:** Hair fetish

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Dark

**Summary:** Minato had always secretly liked Harry's hair.

**Warning:** Derp derp Minato.

_**000**_

By this point in time, Minato Namikaze had come to a rather embarrassing conclusion.

He had a hair fetish.

It was the only explanation for this as he found himself staring, yet again, at Harii's hair as the dark haired male walked down the street, Naruto held protectively against his chest, preventing him from controlling the fine black strands that whipped around his face like a black storm in the wind. He remembered admiring Kushina's fiery crimson locks the same way as they flared and danced around her as she beat the bullies who teased her into bloody-smears across the Academy pavements. Well, perhaps admired was a little too weak of a word. He was, if he were honest, completely entranced by the shades of gold, orange, scarlet, crimson, blood and rust he witnessed shimmering in her hair.

And now, as the sun began to set, the chocolate black of Harii's hair seemingly caught fire with red and gold and brown. And finally, when they got home, the sun completely set and Harii's hair, finally laying back down where it belonged in the shelter of their porch, gleamed blue-black in the darkness.

It was safe to say he had a hair fetish as, later that night, he spent a good hour just running his fingers through the choppy strands, idly wishing out loud that it were longer as Harii dozed in his lap, completely oblivious.

_**000**_

**lol, couldn't resist.**


	5. Seeking Solace

_**000**_

**Title:** Seeking Solace

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Seeking Solace

**Summary:** Naruto crawls in with his Dads' after a bad dream

**Warning:** Fluff attack – try not to choke on it.

_**000**_

"Otousama?"

Twin inhalations could be heard through the darkness of the room as a pair of sleepy eyes appeared from under the covers, dazed and confused, squinting uncomfortably against the bright light streaming from the hallway before they panned downward and eventually landed on the tearful six year old clutching his bright orange cuddly toad.

"Naruto, what is it?" his father asked, shifting to sit up a little better. Given how his son wasn't screaming or injured or even crying overly much it wasn't an emergency.

"I... Can I sleep with you two, please?" the child begged, beginning to tear up.

"Sure, Naru, climb in," Harii-Kaachan told him with a yawn, pulling aside the blankets on his side. Naruto swiftly scampered over and climbed into the bed, Harii-Kaachan grunting a little when he pressed his knee into the man's stomach but otherwise didn't complain as he shivered and pulled the blankets back over the three of them.

With a fair bit of wriggling and cold toes being pressed into unsuspecting men's thighs and a knee or five to delicate locations the small family of three finally got settled. The smallest member of them, of course, taking up the most room right in the middle of the bed. Much to his fathers' amusement as they shifted and wrapped their arms protectively around the little bundle of sunshine. Both of them silently dreading the day when their little boy would decide he was too old to crawl into bed with his Dads' when he had a bad dream.

_**000**_

**I couldn't resist a cute one. I really, really couldn't.**


	6. Betrayal

_**000**_

**Title:** Betrayal

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** Break Away

**Summary:** All good things must come to an end.

**Warning:**

_**000**_

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up, "I told you, Minato. The first night, that I would not play second fiddle," Harry told the blond, managing, somehow, to keep his voice steady even as it felt like his chest was being crushed.

"No, Harii, it wasn't like that!" the blond tried to explain, but the Wizard wasn't listening.

He shook his head, "Minato, I caught you in bed with her. I know that, as the Hokage, you would be expected to conceive and continue your Clan. I knew it and I accepted it because I knew who you would choose and I was fine with that." Harry rubbed his hands together, glancing at their bedroom door, the room where it had happened. "But, I thought that it would be something we came to an agreement on, that we would discuss before it happened. What I saw... it was more than just sex, Minato. Don't try to lie to me."

The blond bit his lip, face anguished as the dark haired man finished packing the last of his belongings. There was nothing he could say, he had been right. It may have been the first and the _only_ time he had been unfaithful, but once was all it took.

He jerked and looked up as he felt the Wizard's lips brush against his forehead.

Harii's smile was small and it was sad as he looked down at the Hokage, "I'm sorry Minato, that I wasn't what you needed. I hope you're happy together."

"Where will you go?" the blond asked softly, knowing it was pointless to try and talk the Gryffindor out of it. Harii was more stubborn than Kushina and Tsunade-sama put together, once he'd made his mind up, it was made and nothing but time and patience was going to undo it.

He shrugged a shoulder, "Home. Minerva never did break the Curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, I'll probably go and do that. Start teaching again," he admitted, his smile becoming a little brighter. A smile Minato couldn't muster to return. Harii leaned down, "I'm sorry, Minato," he whispered, moving to kiss his cheek one last time.

The blond shifted and caught his lips, reaching up and knotting a hand in the Wizard's dark hair, feeling a claw digging into his chest as their lips broke apart. "Don't go, please..." he whispered.

There was a moment of silence and Harii sighed against his lips. They kissed again and something died inside of Minato when he realised he could taste salt and that Harii was crying.

"I'm sorry..."

_**000**_

**/sigh, I find these sorts of drabbles difficult to write but it was the only one that fit the prompt.**


	7. Winter nights M

_**000**_

**Title:** Winter nights

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Heaven

**Summary:** A mission in Snow Country gets steamy.

**Warning:** VERY hinty sex

_**000**_

He had never really found men sexually attractive. Too flat and firm, there was nothing that had particularly drawn him to a man before now. But right now, he couldn't imagine a place he would rather have been. Well, maybe somewhere warmer with an actual bed, but there was nothing to say that this would be a one time performance and as he kissed the other man he had already come to the decision that this would definitely be happening again.

Hot breath misted visibly in front of them, hands desperately fumbling and grasping, cold noses digging into cheeks as teeth, tongues and lips clashed and wrestled.

Harii hissed as cold fingers skittered across his back.

The tiny tent shuddered around them, the blizzard raging outside drowning out the sounds from within, the thunderclap of skin on skin, the sound of fabric rubbing. Panting breaths as fingertips, red from cold and aching as they dug into fabric and ice desperately. Parted lips whimpering and crying out with every push as teeth dug into a pale throat, sucking and bruising. Tanned fingers tangling in black locks as a back arched up desperately below.

The only one present to hear the sharp cries of completion was a rather confused snow hare with better things to do.

_**000**_

**Yes its a cop out. Being female I can't accurately write about sex between two guys as all I know is what my flamboyantly gay friend has told me and fanfiction. Add to that, I just can't write sex scenes. Sorry guys, enjoy your lime flavoured drabble though. XDDD;;;**


	8. Chibi

_**000**_

**Title:** Chibi

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Innocence

**Summary:** When a Fuuinjutsu goes wrong, Harry ends up swapping places with his five-year-old self.

**Warning:** Adorable!Little!Harry, Derp!Minato

_**000**_

"I'd have thought you'd finished playing with that Seal by now," Harii said as he leaned over the Yondaime's desk and planted a kiss on the man's forehead by way of greeting.

The blond laughed a little, "Sorry, I got caught up."

Harii hummed, looking amused as he promptly stole the Hokage's kunai and shuriken pouch – which upon a better look was actually Harii's. The repair stitches were so much neater. "Of course, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Naruto has been absolutely miserable in the face of his latest little spat with Sasuke-chan?" he asked knowingly. Minato chuckled, blushing as he scratched the back of his head, hurriedly bending over to finish tweaking with the Seal in front of him.

Harii shook his head and bent down to tie the leather pouch around his thigh, "Well, you'll be pleased to know that Itachi got them to make up earlier this morning," he explained, coughing and waving away a cloud of smoke as he fumbled with the buckle on his pouch. "Hopefully they won't have another spat like this until they've finished with the Academy, Kakashi can deal with them after that. Thank god I finally cleared for active Missions. Love the Gakis' as I do, I don't think I could handle being a House-husband with those devils under foot," he declared as he tutted a little over a few loose threads. He'd have to break out the sewing kit when he got back, true he had more than enough money to buy a new kunai pouch but his natural frugality from not only living with the Dursleys but also the Weasleys made him leery of throwing away money when a needle and thread got the job done just as well.

He stood up and glanced over at Minato, freezing a little when he came face to face with a purple faced, moustached middle aged man. His water blue eyes were blinking rapidly at him, his puce coloured skin looked as though it were flushed from anger than exertion, thinning auburn brown hair was sticking up at odd angles and his mouth was open somewhat. Harii blinked at him.

This man looked... rather familiar actually.

_000_

Minato coughed, waving away the abundance of smoke his Seal made. Damn papercuts. You'd think that with all the callouses he had from Taijutsu and both kunai and shuriken that something as benign as the edge of a piece of paper would be completely harmless. But as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to stem the flow of blood, he bent over the Seal to assess the damage because apparently it was complete and working enough to activate so there was no telling what it had actually done. It was incomplete.

The sudden squeak of fear was what clued him into what had possibly gone wrong.

Stood in the middle of his office, trembling, wearing clothes that were about eight times too big for his tiny frame, was a five year old little boy with the biggest green eyes Minato had ever seen and a bird's nest of wild black hair. Minato stood up, staring absolutely agog at the little boy who turned those green eyes up to him and he promptly panicked as they filled with tears. He was no good at this sort of thing! Harii had always dealt with the tears and tantrums!

He had just _been_ here, where was he?

Minato looked at the little boy who had backed away into a corner of the room, shaking violently with those big green eyes staring at him as if expecting him to attack. Kami damnit, he was no good with little-little kids, Naruto was eight already and he hadn't known what to do with him at five either! Well, first thing's first, clearly the poor thing had been brought here by the Seal, ergo, he was Minato's responsibility until Harii got back and he could foist the boy off on him and get on with figuring out how to send him back to where he came from.

"Uh, hi. Um. I'm Minato, what's your name?" he asked hesitantly, coming around the desk and sitting down on the floor, guessing that putting himself in a less threatening position might put the boy at ease.

The child swallowed, sniffling silently as fat tears shivered on the end of his eyelashes.

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter," he whispered and Minato blanched.

Shit just got a lot more complicated.

_**000**_

**BWAHAHAAH! XDDD Minato's now stuck with the Chibi-form of his lover while Harry, Konoha Jounin, is now in the house of his Uncle. I feel most evil right now. Its glorious.**


	9. Drive

_**000**_

**Title:** Tease

**Rating:** Mature

**Prompt:** Drive

**Summary:** Harii is driving Minato to distraction and the Hokage is fairly certain he's doing it on purpose.

**Warning:** Horny!Minato, Troll!Harry

_**000**_

The morning started as it usually did. Minato feeling like he'd been trampled by a Bijuu as he dragged himself out of bed and showered to wake himself up. Show up at the breakfast table and eat the delicious breakfast Harii had made while the dark haired man wrestled an overly excited Naruto into his high-chair to have his own breakfast. That would be followed by – was Harii wearing his shirt?

Minato blinked, coffee mug raised to his mouth as he realised just what the dark haired man was wearing. It was one of Minato's black shirts that he rarely wore anymore as he wasn't on Active Duty – being Hokage and all. It practically swallowed the thinner man as he sleepily went about feeding Naruto, having to pull up the slightly too large sleeves to do it properly and avoid getting porridge on the cuffs. Blue eyes watched in a mixture of confusion and amazement as the Wizard went about their usual morning routine in nothing more than his boxers and that shirt.

He had known there were some very fundamental differences in their appearances. Minato being tanned, blond and blue eyed, a little taller but he had never realised that he was so much broader and bulkier than the dark haired male until now. Harii had probably just grabbed the first thing in the cupboard upon waking up earlier and was probably too lazy and tired to bother changing.

Blue eyes practically bugged out of his skull when the dark haired male bent over to pick up Naruto's spoon, the excitable toddler having thrown it down with a gleeful shriek. Minato's throat went dry as something hot and possessive flipped his stomach over.

Today being one of his rare days off, the blond decided to stick around instead of making his usual rounds through the village, unable to actually tear his eyes away from the Wizard who carelessly went about cleaning the house in just that shirt and those boxers. Minato tried not to let it distract him as he sat down with some Sealing Scrolls he had meant to polish off today but every now and again he found his eyes lingering on how the hem of that shirt rode up on creamy white thighs. Finally the dark haired male sat down on the couch just behind him with a heavy sigh and fidgeted a little to get comfortable.

With the view suddenly a whole lot less distracting, Minato found himself able to get at least a few lines of his Scrolls done before he spotted a bare foot moving from the corner of his eye. On the opposite side to where Harii had sat down.

He was doing this on purpose.

Minato turned around and glared as best he could at the dark haired male with a tomato red face. Harry just smirked from where he was sprawled out across the leather couch, looking very much like the cat who got the crème and the canary to wash it down, Minato's shirt riding up to reveal his stomach as one hand scratched at a thigh, absently leaving pale red stripes on the otherwise flawless skin.

Blue eyes narrowed and green eyes twinkled.

"Fucking tease," the blond growled.

"You love it," Harii retorted huskily as he slid a hand further up, under the shirt he was wearing.

He gave up and Harii laughed as he found himself being easily lifted up and slung over the blond's shoulder, the two of them retreating back to the bedroom.

_**000**_

**Hehehe, XDDD Such a cock-tease.**


	10. Light II

_**000**_

**Title:** Light II

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Breathe Again

**Summary:** Minato rushes to Fire Country with his precious burden.

**Warning:**

_**000**_

Bird boned didn't even begin to describe the miserably tiny bundle that the Yellow Flash rescued from that death trap of a dungeon. He was filthy, covered in dirt and blood and who only knew what else, he smelled awful, almost as bad as the dungeon and Minato could feel the boy's ribcage bending alarmingly under his hands as he sped away from the scene, charging over enemy lines and back into Grass Country.

Poor boy. How long had he been down there? Clearly long enough for his eyes to become unable to function in the light.

He kept still and quiet, only turning his head slightly every now and again, surprisingly relaxed in the blond Shinobi's grasp, blackened fingertips delicately and curiously trailing along the seams and fabric of his green flak-jacket. He only tensed briefly when they were forced to circle a pretty explosive battle between Iwa-nin and a group of ANBU who seemed to be handling themselves quite well. Minato had to bite his tongue and hold his bundle a little tighter to remind himself what was at stake and keep moving even as every instinct inside of him told him to stop and help them. This young man, malnourished, mute and blind as he was, was the only human being to have not only survived the Rinese Dungeon of Iwa but do so with both his sanity and his body untainted.

It had been three months ago, Jiraiya-sensei had returned to Konohagakure no Sato with information on the Third Shinobi War. Iwagakure no Sato were developing experimental bioweapons in one of their most well known and next to impenetrable and inescapable prisons. The Rinese Dungeon. Named for the Shodaime Tsuchikage's wife who possessed a unique bloodline very similar to the Sandaime Kazekage's Iron Manipulation. She was a torture and interrogation specialist who created the Rinese Dungeon as simply a prison camp where she would teach other Iwa-nin Torture and interrogation techniques. After her death, it flourished and was named after her. Her belief of 'making foreign scum do something worth while' had apparently caught on during the war because when Minato lead his team into the Dungeon there was extensive research data and records, not to mention drugs, Seals and even samples.

One of the records was a databook with a very complicated Fuuinjutsu that recorded the physical state of all the inmates – only one of them was left alive, the Prison keepers and Scientists having gone through and slaughtered the other inmates. Knowing how important a living sample of this research was, Minato had shot down into the Dungeon. The mutations he saw by the light of his Chakra were gruesome. In his hip pouch was all the information he got hold of and even the body of one of the creatures – no one could call them human any more, they weren't even beasts.

They were reaching the very front lines now. Minato moved faster. Powerful legs thrusting him forward until the trees and ground beneath him blurred and all that led him were the pin-pricks of Chakra that were his Seals and the faint awareness of Sen-Chakra he had from Jiraiya-sensei. The sounds of clashing Kunai and explosions and Jutsus was getting louder and Minato could feel the boy in his arms tensing, fingers tightening on his jacket.

"We're going to be running through the front lines now, I want you to hold on tight, I may have to fight." And with that warning, the Jounin shifted the dark haired male so he was sat piggy-back on his back.

The boy croaked but he took that as merely a sound of surprise as he unwound the bandages around his thigh he used to prevent his Kunai pouch from rubbing and used it to tie the boy to him around his waist and thighs. It put an uncomfortable pressure on the muscle just above his hips but he could deal with it.

The boy croaked again, nudging him and extending a wrist within his eye sight. Blue eyes narrowed for a second before widening in surprise.

A Chakra suppression Seal. Hm... shouldn't be too difficult to break.

"Alright, give me a second, I'll have that off you in a moment," Minato promised before running through several handseals and jabbing him in the wrist with his fingertips. Immediately, the black lines of the seal extended. From what Minato could see it extended all over his body, barefeet showed the delicate filigree and hypnotic lines along with his hands and even the tip of his nose. How rare, a full body Chakra Suppressor?

A split second later as the Seal glowed brightly for a second and then flaked away, Minato knew why.

_**000**_

**Well, you guys asked and you received. Part 2 of Light. XDDD Not what you expected huh? **


	11. Sweet Memory

_**000**_

**Title:** Sweet Memory

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** Memory

**Summary:** The Iwa-Konoha War hadn't been personal until then. Now, Minato earned his 'Flee on Sight' status.

**Warning:** Hints of intimate relationships and character death

_**000**_

It was a sweet memory, revisited in quiet lonely moments crouched in mud filled trenches, silt squelching cold and slimy between his toes, explosive tags going off overhead as shuriken fell like rain all around them.

A quiet laugh, husky and low, skin that smelled like ink, parchment and sweet milk tea. Long pale fingers, gentle, shy and clumsy with inexperience and hesitancy as they ran through his hair, lightly tracing his cheeks and lips in the dark of night when he dozed on the edge of sleep. Silky black hair, warm and soft between his fingers and against his cheek, smelling of lemon, long and wild as it brushed milk white skin and framed vivid emerald green eyes and a shy smile that hardly dared to believe that this was reality.

That had been before though.

Minato gripped his tri-pronged kunai grimly, his face set in stone as he adjusted his headband to hide the tell-tale flash of his vivid blond hair. Those memories were what drove him, that sweet shy person who had been beaten and used and hurt by others so much that it took Minato almost a year to get him to believe his feelings were genuine and to reciprocate them. A young man that kept him human, kept the ice he shielded himself with from destroying him.

The Iwa-Konoha war had never been personal for him until now. Oh he was involved, they were attacking his home, he had been ordered to defend it and he would do so quite willingly. But it had never been personal like it was for some of his nakama. He held no festering anger or hatred in him toward the people of Tsuchi no Kuni, they were doing as ordered, just like him.

That belief died along with Harii and the three Iwa-nin who abducted, tortured and murdered him – stringing his body up in the middle of a battlefield like a macabre scarecrow.

It had never been personal until Iwa _made_ it personal. And they have never regretted it more.

Already possessing a '_Do not Engage_' status on his Iwa-Bingo book Entry, Minato earned a previously unheard of rating to immediately '_Flee On Sight_'. A rating that rarely aided his enemies as he cut them down before they made a single step.

If Iwa had been frightened before, they were terrified now.

_**000**_

**Yeah, I killed Harry. Don't hurt me! DDD8**


	12. Red eyes, Blue eyes

_**000**_

**Title:** Red eyes Blue eyes

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Insanity

**Summary:** Insanity digs its claws in with a little help.

**Warning:** Crazy!Dark!Harii

_**000**_

It was actually sickening. Minato could feel his stomach churning with a kind of desperate horror and disbelief as the Snake Sannin chuckled, a slick and oily sound that oozed through the darkness. His thin white fingers continuing to thread through fine dark hair in a clear and obvious taunt to the Yondaime Hokage.

"What have you done, Orochimaru?" the blond Kage asked, utterly aghast at the sight before him.

Pale grey lips quirked into a cruel smirk, "Nothing he didn't consent to, save that one... _little_ parting... kiss," he admitted with a salacious smirk as he licked his lips, golden eyes tracking downward as his eyebrows lifted meaningfully. Minato clenched his fists so hard he felt the skin on his palms split under the force of his nails.

Red eyes peeked open and pale lips curled into a malicious smile.

Minato watched as Harii arched up under the Sannin's hand like an affectionate cat, hissing lowly in Parseltongue, the glint of insanity flooding his ruby red eyes as he lazily crawled into the older man's lap and made himself at home, dark hair falling aside to reveal the black ink of a Curse Seal on his throat.

_**000**_

**/puke**

**I hate Orochimaru. D8**


	13. Boobs

_**000**_

**Title:** Boobs

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Misfortune

**Summary:** Harii has the worst kind of luck.

**Warning:** Genderbend, Jiraiya, pervy!Harii

_**000**_

"Oh hell no," the dark haired individual groaned, coughing as they waved away the thick clouds of Chakra smoke, staring down at themselves with a mixture of mounting horror and just plain irritation.

"Oh hell _yes!_" Jiraiya salivated, instant pervert mode on.

Minato coughed, blushing hard as he observed his lover, the dark haired Harii crossing his arms – ah, _her?_ Arms over her now rather amble bosom and glaring at the white haired Toad Sannin with enough vitriol to strip the rock from the Hokage Monument. Jiraiya-sensei of course took absolutely no notice and moved in, fingers wiggling excitedly and in a very familiar fashion that made Minato wince as he knew _exactly_ what was coming.

And there he went.

The blond Kage watched as Harii roughly punted the white haired pervert clean over the village wall and out of Konoha all together. He sniffed and glanced back at her.

"You do realise he was pretty much the only one who could've fixed this seal, right?" he asked dryly.

Harii paused, her nose wrinkling cutely. This was entirely too freaky, Harii had been beautiful but in a rather feral and masculine way, now though... she was just plain cute. With a rack that was currently putting Tsunade's to shame and near enough bursting out of her shirt. He hastily hoiked his eyes back up to her face but judging by the slow smirk of amusement that was growing on it, she had noticed.

"Who says we have to fix it right now?" she asked slowly.

Minato blinked, a little slow on the uptake as he tried to wrap his brain around what she was suggesting.

"You mean... with you... like... this?" he stumbled a little incoherently.

She nodded, "I've always been curious about what having boobs was like," she admitted, giving her amble chest a good squish that made the blond's mouth go dry.

Kami fucking Damnit, apparently gender didn't matter to his attraction when it came to Harii. The Wizard was beautiful whatever he was and Minato still wanted to screw him, her, it, Harii completely stupid.

One handseal later and the clearing was empty. Two hours later, Jiraiya stumbled back into it, scratched his head and grinned like a bastard as he withdrew a brush and pad of paper to make notes, the Kage Bunshin he left behind having just dispelled.

Award winning volume of Icha Icha here he came! Literally and figuratively. Eyyy...

_**000**_

**Lol XDDDD**


	14. Chibi II

_**000**_

**Title:** Chibi II

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Smile

**Summary:** Minato doesn't know what to do with crying children

**Warning:** Panicked!Minato, child!adorable!Harii, OMFG THE FLUFF

_**000**_

Oh Kami! Oh Buddha! Oh Rikkudo Sennin! Oh SHIT!

"D-don't cry, oh no, please don't cry!" Minato begged, hands fluttering desperately as big fat tears began to shiver in his tiny lover's big green eyes. Oh Kami, he shouldn't think of Harii as his lover right now, he was _five!_ He wasn't a paedophile! Oh god, what happened? The child trembled and his bottom lip followed as his cheeks flushed. Minato felt like crying himself. He didn't know how to handle kids!

He reached out to pat the poor boy on the head, it must have been pretty scary to end up in a completely alien place and not know where your family were or what was happening. If Minato recalled Harii's history correctly, he never even knew of magic until he was eleven and anything supernatural was punished.

He froze however when the child flinched and cringed away, instantly slamming his eyes shut and biting down so quickly and hard he actually cut through his lip and blood dribbled out from between his tightly clenched lips.

Something flipped in Minato's stomach and all the instincts of a father rushed to the fore as he swept the five year old up and cradled him against his chest, rocking him gently like he had whenever Naruto scraped his knee and refused to stop crying. It didn't seem to change or help much though. Harii tensed horribly in his arms the second he was touched and remained stock still as Minato's attempts to comfort him fell on deaf ears.

Figuring he was doing more harm than good, Minato made his way back to his desk and sat the boy down on top of it, leaning back and smiling gently at the huge bewildered green eyes that peered up at him from under a wild black mop. Already he could see the man this child would grow into but at the same time, it was hard to believe something as cute as a button would become the man that Minato... erm, best not to go there.

"Now, Harii-chan, I'm sure you're very scared right now but please don't be worried. It's my fault you ended up here and I'm really sorry about it," he explained as carefully and gently as possible. "See, I was working on a new experiment and I got a nasty cut, my experiment activated and it took you away from where you were before and swapped you with someone from here." That was simple enough. Best not go into Fuuinjutsu, Minato had many a fond memory of teaching that to Harii when he was a lot older and allowing his more mischievous side to show through – such as the Seal that vanished all inorganic material within two feet of it. Leaving both him and Harii naked as the day they were born.

The boy shifted, "I got swapped?" he asked quietly and Minato nodded. "Uncle Vernon is angry, your person might get shouted at," he whispered fearfully and the Kage had to refrain from scooping the five year old up into another hug. He had absolutely no idea that Harii had been so adorable at this age.

Minato smiled, "That person is someone I trust very much. Because its you."

Green eyes went, Minato was surprised it were possible, even wider at this revelation. "Me?" he squeaked.

The blond nodded, "You when you're all grown up. We're very good friends when you're a big boy. That's why I know he'll be alright, Uncle Vernon won't be allowed to shout at him or he'll end up in the naughty corner." Minato grinned wryly at this, even he'd been forced into the naughty corner for swearing in front of Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei had been forced into it as well and to say nothing of the time when the spit-fire Wizard ordered the Sandaime into said corner for smoking in the living room. Harii was the undisputed lord and master of the house when it came to instilling manners and control into their hellion of a son, more often than not he had to resort to using a sticking charm on the hell-raiser and forcing him into the corner.

"I'm your... friend?" little!Harii whispered in shock.

Minato nodded and couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly at the smile of wonder that broke out across the child's little face.

"I... I have a friend."

_**000**_

**So kyuoooote. D8**


	15. Sweet Memory II

_**000**_

**Title:** Sweet Memory II

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** Silence

**Summary:** Minato returns to a silent home.

**Warning:** Angst and sadness 8(

_**000**_

He was slathered head to foot in blood, only his hair has escaped unscathed due to the bandanna he kept on to hide the identifying vivid locks. He did not want Iwagakure running away from him the second they recognised him, he wanted them to suffer for what they'd done. But even as he closed the door of their, of his, little apartment and stripped completely in the porch so he didn't drip on anything, he knew that this wouldn't have been what He wanted.

Barefoot, tired, streaked with blood and smelling like death, Minato padded silently through his empty home, dropping his soiled clothing in a bucket reeking strongly of bleach. The usual routine. Tomorrow he would clean them ready to be soiled again the next time he went out onto the front lines.

Once upon a time ago, He would have been stood at the door, concern clear as day on his face as he fluttered tiny pale hands over the tears in his clothing. Worrying over whether or not the blood he tracked across His clean floors was his or not. How he would roughly push the blond towards the bathroom with an admonishment that he wasn't getting his welcome home kiss until he no longer tasted of blood. Often times, Minato was able to convince him to join him but... now...

Sitting on the stool, the smell of blood slowly fading away as the hot-water of the shower pounded down on scarred shoulders. Blue eyes stared sightlessly at the raised bathtub in front of him, remembering how He always fell asleep if left to soak in there for too long without distraction.

He dropped his head onto his knees as his eyes began to sting, feeling hot and sore. A silent sob tearing itself from his throat.

_**000**_

**;-; /sniffle**

**I have no idea where this came from, just that it made me wibble so much to write it that I almost didn't want to share it with you guys.**


	16. Foolish II

_**000**_

**Title:** Foolish II

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** Questioning

**Summary:** Naruto asks his Uncle Harii a very hard question.

**Warning:** BAWWWWW DDDD8 Naruto being cute and Harry being sad and all manner of sadness that only adults can understand.

_**000**_

Naruto was seven when he asked the question his Uncle Harry had been dreading since the boy learned to talk.

"Jichan, who were Kaachan and Touchan? What happened? Did they not want me anymore?" the little blond child, the living spit of his father, asked. Turning bright blue eyes up at his guardian, the man who spit and snarled at the Old Geezers that worked with Jiji, who tucked him in at night and kissed his forehead, who made him Bentou for the academy and slapped his elbows when he wasn't using his table-manners.

To Harry, who had been in the process of sewing up yet _another_ tear in his adoptive son's trousers, the questions were like kunai to the heart and all at once it felt like his chest was being crushed and he couldn't get enough air. Carefully, he set aside his sewing, trying to purse his slightly trembling lips.

"Your Kaachan and Touchan loved you very much, Naruto. Don't ever doubt that," Harry told him as he got to his feet and gently wrapped the child into a tight hug.

"But what happened?" the innocent tones of that question nearly made him heave a sob as memories of that blood-soaked night filled his mind. That moment when he... when they...

"Let's go and talk to Jiji. He... He remembers better than me," the dark haired Civilian said, scooping the boy up onto his hip, despite being seven he was small for his age, like his mother. Making sure to grab his keys, Harry closed the door and locked up, making his way to Hiruzen's office with Naruto chattering away happily about all the questions he was going to ask the old man about his parents. Completely unaware of how his Uncle's heart was breaking all over again.

Naruto was all he had left of them. And he tried. He tried so hard to make sure he had everything he needed, but it was difficult. No one wanted to serve the Demon Brat's care-giver, no one would hire him either. No one would play with Naruto, he had no friends and he was such a bubbly and friendly boy that... it was killing him inside, the people who turned their backs. For Harry, looking at him was painful. He had never told a soul, only Hiruzen and Kakashi had even the slightest inkling of just how Harry felt about the boy's father and mother. And only his mother had known before her death.

Kushina had been the sister he never had, his bestfriend, his other half. They were partners in crime, joined at the hip.

In the end, they had both fallen in love with the same man as well.

But he had only loved one of them.

And Harry felt his throat harden as he blinked away tears, hugging the last precious reminder of the people he loved above all others, refusing to let him see and worry.

"Ne, Hiruzen," Harry greeted, somehow managing to keep his voice level as he gently set his adoptive son down. The boy shrieking happily and rushing to his favourite Grandfather. "Naru's been asking after his parents. You knew them best of all. Could you take over? I have some errands to run, it'll probably... well, I doubt I'll be back tonight."

Which was basically code for he was going to get blind-faced stinking drunk and cry himself to sleep.

And with knowing eyes, the Hokage let him.

_**000**_

**What the hell is with me and the sad drabbles today? Seriously! I write like five of these things at a time and this is the second one today, both have been angsty and sad and actually made me shed tears as I try to put myself in the character's shoes. I'm running out of fucking tissues. DDDX**

**I know I've updated twice today but you guys are awesome. ;D**


	17. Honestly!

_**000**_

**Title:** Honestly!

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Blood

**Summary:** Minato panics over nothing.

**Warning:** Over-protective!slight OOC!Minato

_**000**_

In their kind of business, blood was to be expected. It was a constant friend and companion. The stick sticky feeling, the smell, the sight, the warmth. Hardly any cause for alarm.

Which is why Harry was so confused when Minato began to fuss.

"It's just a cut! Calm down," he told the blond who was freaking out over a kunai wound in the dark haired male's arm. He wasn't about to tell the blond how he _got_ said wound, that would lead to very bad things, but Harry was considering it as the blond man continued to fuss disproportionately to the wound.

Sighing, Harry grabbed his ear while he was in the middle of summoning one of his Toads in order to get Tsunade to return to the village to heal him. "CALM DOWN! I'M NOT HURT!" he shouted as loudly as he could into the idiot blond's ear, making him yelp and jerk free.

Shaking his head, the Wizard dug out some antiseptic wipes, gave his arm a quick clean because some dirt had gotten in there after his impromptu 'spar' and then he slapped some compresses over it before bandaging everything up nice and neatly. There. No more blood and it would heal well enough. All the while, Minato watched like a kicked puppy from his place sitting on the floor, holding his bare feet, even his spiky hair was drooping.

"Would you stop sulking?" Harry asked with a sigh of amusement as he crawled over to the blond, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not angry but really, its just a cut, there's no need to panic," he soothed, feeling Minato gently take his injured arm, trailing gentle fingers across the gauze.

"I don't like seeing you hurt," he admitted softly.

"Unavoidable in our line of business, Porcupine," he warned him as he rubbed their noses together. "But I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**000**_

**Again, idek. XDDD**


	18. Why I'm Gay

_**000**_

**Title:** Why I'm Gay

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:** Rainbow

**Summary: **Harry comes out of the closet in the bluntest way possible

**Warning:** Ginny bashing

_**000**_

"Would you let go of me already?" Harry demanded, scowling down at the red head who was slobbering over his arm, quite literally as she licked at the exposed flesh of up bicep. If he wasn't quite certain that she was human he would have been concerned with her attempting to eat said bicep, that or actually trying to dry hump it – though that looked to be a very real threat to his leg with the way she kept trying to rub her crotch against him.

"But its been so long since we last saw each other!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed, shifting to squeeze his arm between her breasts. He would admit she was nicely stacked, not his type, but she had some boobage. No where near as much as Tsunade though. And... yes she was trying to pull his arm down so she could rub his hand in her crotch.

"Ever wonder the reason why," he muttered darkly as he attempted to shake her off without harming her. She was still Ron's sister.

The snickering laughter of the Chuunin guards was really not helping. He shot them a dirty look for actually summoning him to deal with the Witch when he'd told them quite emphatically the last time she visited that if she came calling to tell her he was on a Mission in a VERY far away country. This must be revenge for that time he superglued all of their paperwork together into one huge two foot thick stack.

"Ginny! Merlin's left nut-sack! Will you stop humping my leg!" he finally shouted at her, actually yanking himself free and stepping away, brushing himself off and grimacing at a suspiciously moist patch. He really hoped that was from feeding Naruto this morning and not from under that alarmingly short skirt the red head was wearing.

She stared at him with large brown eyes, "If you're that awkward about being in public then we can go to a hotel," she pointed out a little huffily.

"Excuse me?" he demanded sharply, making the girl wince slightly at the edge of anger she heard in his voice.

"Alright, your place then if you're that picky."

"You..." Harry spluttered before growling unhappily. "Follow me," he growled and started marching through the Village with the red head following along behind, every now and again attempting to grab his arm again only to miss as he swung out of her reach. The girl was scowling unhappily by the time they reached the Hokage's office, at which point her eyes widened in confusion.

"This isn't your place," she noted.

"Well done," he retorted sarcastically as he made his way inside.

Scowling at his brusque treatment she followed, perhaps he was requesting leave for a few days so they could be alone together? She smiled brightly in anticipation as they finally reached the Hokage's room, she could tell because it was the only room on this floor and had very large and ornate doors.

"Minato," Harry greeted as he pushed open the door. Ginny had to prevent herself from gaping at the blond sat behind the desk, all at once her stomach flipped over and she felt tingly as she pressed her legs together and fidgeted. Brown eyes wide as she took in the Village leader as he smiled at them. Or more specifically, Harry. Oh Merlin, her legs were going weak. He was _beautiful_.

"Harii, what brings you here?" the blond, Minato, asked. Ugh, even his voice was making her shiver in delight as the dark haired man strode forward.

She squeaked in alarm as Harry casually jumped over the desk and onto the rather startled blond. That squeak turned into a shriek as without a care, Harry mashed their lips together quite pointedly as the blond wrapped his arms around the other male and held him closer, all the while they were quite clearly exploring one another's mouths with their tongues. She spluttered and gasped as tanned fingers gripped dark hair, not sure if she should be outraged, or really turned on by the sight of what was happening until the two broke apart for air.

The blond looked mightily confused and a little embarrassed as Harry rearranged himself on the man's lap and looked quite flatly at her. "I am gay. Gay as a fucking rainbow. And you know why? Why I am gay? Its you. I hate you. Get out. Never let me see your face again. Never hump my leg again. Never lick my arm again. Never try to stick my hand in your crotch or your breasts in my face – I've seen much better by the way – and never. Ever. Attempt to drug me into sleeping with you. I can smell the Amorentia on you. Get out now, before my _husband_ mauls you into _wishing_ for death."

And with that very enlightening conversation, Harry turned back to making out with said husband (before he could bodily leap over the table and carry out on that afore mentioned mauling) as the ANBU came in and forcefully removed the stunned red head from the village.

_**000**_

**XDDDD;; Idek. It was funny.**


	19. Adventure

_**000**_

**Title:** Adventure

**Rating:** U

**Prompt:** Grey

**Summary:** A pair of little old men.

**Warning:**

_**000**_

Theirs had been a golden era.

They had seen wars and peace and more wars, they had seen a time when everyone united and when everyone divided. They had learned and grown and laughed and cried and seen the beauties and cruelties of the world. And now, their faces lined with age and emotion, skin delicate and frail as hair long grey and coarse with age lay around them, they stood one last time atop the Hokage Tower to welcome their new leader.

Sarutobi Ayaka, daughter of Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai, thirty two, Jounin Specialist and second female Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Well done," they told her and she smiled, so brightly and happily that they felt decades younger all over again. Enough so for one of them to cheekily offer a congratulatory drink, before the other lightly slapped him in the chest. "As if you could hold your liquor anymore, ya'old fart," he teased and they all laughed.

"You take care of this village, Ayaka-chan," the grey haired Shinobi told her, turning to look out over their home with eyes that saw the past and present but hoped for the future. "You take care of them."

"I will, I promise. That's my Nindo," she told them solemnly, echoing the words of her precious Jounin Sensei and predecessor, Uzumaki Naruto.

The elderly couple smiled and bowed out, leaving her to her congratulations, to the merry making and the cheering of her people. They quietly slipped away, the ANBU smiling warmly at the two, arm in arm, tottering back to their little home together, a common sight as they bickered playfully, giggling over old jokes and memories of livelier times.

Together they put their little home to rights, snipping and retorting over various little wrong-doings that they had persisted in doing over the years. His constant leaving his shoes in a miss on the porch, the other who always left the window open. And as they laid their old bones down and pulled the blankets up. Green met blue and no more words were spoken as they smiled.

The next morning, their Granddaughter Uzumaki Tsuki would find her beloved grandparents peaceful and smiling, passed away after a long and fulfilled life, their grey heads bent together as they left for the next great adventure.

_**000**_

**I cried. I don't know why, I just did. Excuse me.**


	20. Light III

_**000**_

**Title:** Light III

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Fortitude

**Summary:** Minato and Tsunade discuss their new charge.

**Warning:** Shitty drabble, sorry

_**000**_

Minato cursed as he felt the supernova of Natural Chakra on his back explode, he hadn't been expecting that and he hoped to all hell that the Iwa Nin had no Chakra sensors as he tightened his grip on the frail figure on his back and started running, forgoing all thought of saving his strength and sprinting out of the danger zone as fast as he could.

"Two from the left, seven o'clock," the figure on his back croaked roughly and Minato unquestioningly jumped as high as he could, clean out of the canopy and into the air. His body twisting as he glanced down and spotted the two approaching Ninja, Iwa Nin, judging by their standard uniform they were only Chuunin. He couldn't afford to be arrogant though, even a Chuunin could defeat a careless Jounin, even more so if they were hampered with a charge they needed to protect. Handseals were formed in a heartbeat as the Wind Bullet he shot behind him shot him forward roughly, faster even than the Iwa Nin had a hope of catching up to.

"Hold on," Minato told his passenger as they made a rude re-entrance into the forest through some rather uncomfortable tree branches.

_**000**_

Return to Konohagakure had been long and arduous, Iwa were determined not to allow their secrets to be discovered, enough so that they had the balls to send Jounin over the front-lines in an effort to catch up and destroy the evidence. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realise they were trying to chase down the Yellow Flash until he had already managed to deal with his pursuers. His passenger had been invaluable, his eyes dead and useless, his receptivity to Natural Chakra was incredible, enough so that he often warned Minato of people or attacks long before they entered into his range of awareness.

Now that they were back, he had been whisked away by the Medic Nins for his minor injuries and his charge taken to a top secret section to await Interrogation. Minato had been uncertain about this aspect, the other man had clearly been treated horribly by Iwa and been in that Prison for a while, longer than they had been fighting that War in any case. If they wanted any chance of getting information out of him then treating him like an enemy wasn't going to help.

"Minato! There you are," a female voice called, the blond turning and smiling slightly at the familiar Medic Nin, Tsunade. "I've been looking for you, that waif you brought back's been asking after you. He doesn't mind interrogation but he would like you to be there to confirm his statements," she explained, an odd expression on her face as she told him the boy didn't mind facing Yamanaka Inoichi in interrogation.

"Alright, thanks Tsunade-sama. How's he doing?" the blond asked as the two of them began to head back towards the hospital.

"Aside from the fact that he should be dead six times over from malnutrition, infection, dehydration, starvation and sensory deprivation? The brat has gotta be the toughest little shit I've ever met," she said, torn between awe and pity. "He managed to avoid mutation in that place because his body was so far gone that it couldn't muster the energy for it, technically he should have died, his body treating it as a poison but instead it got filtered through his kidneys and pissed out like all body impurities. I've never seen anything like it."

"His eyes?" Minato asked, the boy still had his headband and while he had every intention of getting it back he wanted to replace it with something appropriate. Bandages would make him look too much like a Ninja and Minato was loath to make that association with the bird-like dark haired man.

Tsunade sighed, "Useless. It would take years before he could see in anything other than low-light. He's, for all intensive purposes, blind as a bat. His other senses, hearing, smell, touch and even his Chakra Sense have multiplied ten-fold to compensate though."

"Not surprising, he seemed to be able to tell when the Iwa Nin were there long before I was able to. Its the only reason we were even able to get back to Konoha," he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade chuckled as she pushed open the doors to the hospital, "I thought so. He seemed to know which nurses and guards were coming down the corridor."

_**000**_

**A less than amazing drabble. I'm sorry, there's been a lot of drama at halls and I woke up today feeling like roadkill. On the brightside, I am considering making Light a proper Chaptered Story.**


End file.
